


code  blue

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 2





	code  blue

❀急救paro 

❀指导老师卡 x 实习生鸣

❀非医学专业，有bug见谅

❀全文1w+，请挑合适的时间阅读

❀最终解释权归我，以上。

00

“旗木医生？”

“？”卡卡西关上病历本，停下半回头看追上来的红。

“今天要来实习医生吧？”

“嗯，”卡卡西笑着说，“纲手部长是这样说的，四个。”

“是在其他的急救中心有过经验的人吗？”红停在护士站前问。

“嘛，看情况再说吧，”卡卡西说着想起什么似的弯了眼睛笑起来接着说，“纲手部长还是希望能够多培养实习医生，我也想啊。”

“你只是想偷懒而已。”红说完转身进了护士站，留下卡卡西哭笑不得的站在原地，但他也没反驳，毕竟都是实话。他摇头笑笑准备去看一下HCU的病人，对讲机急促的响了起来,卡卡西脸色一变，疾步跑向停机坪。

“ Doctor heli,engine start.”

01

“没想到会在这里遇到你们，”鸣人换着衣服对旁边更衣柜的男人说，“我以为佐助会对脑外更感兴趣。”

旁边人不回答鸣人也不生气，反倒是抻平衣摆和另一边等着他的另一人说，“更奇怪的是鹿丸你怎么也来了？这里可是最麻烦的急救的说。”

鹿丸把听诊器环在脖子上，把笔一支一支夹在口袋上，闻言回过身来，扫了一眼鸣人说，“是啊，我也想知道我怎么就来了这里，真是太麻烦了。”

言毕，又帮鸣人整理了下ID，见最里边的佐助也收拾好了，拍了下鸣人的胳膊，“走吧，时间到了。”

到了集合的地点，小樱已经等在那里了，见他们过来笑着打了声招呼后站到了佐助身边，鸣人撇撇嘴不开心的和鹿丸说秀分早，鹿丸翻了个白眼没理他，连吐槽都嫌弃。

没两分钟一个穿着制服的医生就过来了，先扫了眼他们，在看到鸣人的时候不明的多停留了两秒。

“早上好，我叫大和，我们先去查房顺便带你们熟悉环境。”说完一秒没停的大步向前走开了，四人被他雷厉风行的速度吓到忙不迭的小跑着跟上去。

“急救中心每天平均有78名病人，由直升机或救护车送过来，几乎全都是两次或三次急救的重病患者。”大和边走边介绍着急救中心的情况。

“先去ICU，这里的十个床位都是急救病人，”他们一路匆匆的到了重症加护病房，里面医疗器械滴滴作响，护士们穿着隔离服正在查看病人的情况并记录。

“田中先生的意识水平怎样？提高了吗？”

“没有。”

问了护士后，大和带着他们出了病房，“刚才的患者是由重度中暑引起的脑障碍昏迷。”

“这边是护士站，HCU在这后面，这里有15个床位，”一行人风驰电掣的路过护士站进了HCU，迎面遇到一个坐在轮椅里挂着水的男性病人。

“松本先生，恶心的症状有好转了吗？”得到了肯定的答复，大和交代推着轮椅的护士可以不服用止吐药了后，又一次把病情告诉了他们，转而带着他们上了楼。

“这里是一般病房，有25个床位是急救病人，”大和带着他们转了一圈儿，又回到了护士站，他停下对他们四人说，“急救病人有可能随时发生紧急情况，这样的情况下，不论是谁都要能够处理，要掌握全部人的症状。”

四人点头，鸣人在心里叫苦，太难了，这太难了，鹿丸看他面色扭曲悄悄伸手掐了他一把，疼得他脸色一僵，倒是没引起大和的怀疑。

“ICU、HCU、一般病房还有直升机当班，直升机当班要拿专用的对讲机，都是每天轮换当班。”大和说完，指了指护士站里一个小台子说，“病历在那边，要尽快把握全部患者的症状。”

“是。”

02

“鹿...丸，”鸣人坐在凳子上抱着病历看了好一会儿，实在忍不住转头喊鹿丸，刚叫了一声，嘴里就被塞了颗酸酸甜甜的梅子糖，他砸吧砸吧嘴没再出声回头继续看去了。

小樱啧的一声，刚想怼他两句，大和就跑了过来，对他们拍拍手说，“直升机回来了，你们俩跟我去推担架，另外两个去急救室做准备，阿斯玛医生已经在那边了。”

卡卡西和红飞速跳下了直升机推着担架刚走了两步，大和带着鸣人和鹿丸就迎了上来。

“佐藤道三，40岁，血压100/60，心跳140，有冷汗，”卡卡西快速的说了患者的情况，抬眼就扫到了新来的鹿丸和鸣人，眼里不经意藏了丝笑。

“旗木医生，spo2下降到98了。”红看了眼显示器着急的说。

“快，推进去。”大和高举着输液袋，卡卡西捏着呼吸气囊，鸣人和鹿丸在一边推着担架大步跑起来。

“把衣服都剪开。”卡卡西边戴手套边交代，“继续快速输液，再加一根输液管。”

“solulact可以吗？”红在旁边问道。

“嗯，还有超声波和血压的检查。”卡卡西双手按在患者的胸口，“没有气胸的症状，骨盆疼痛，推断没有骨折。”

“超声波我来，”鹿丸快步绕过病床，接过护士手里的探头，一边和患者说话手边移动着看他的腹腔积水，“佐藤先生，稍微有一点凉，要开始检查了。”

“心包膜没有积水，肝肾凹陷，没有腹腔积水，直肠凹陷，没有腹腔积水，脾周围出现腹腔积水，再一会儿脾就要浮起来了，超声检查阳性。”

卡卡西看了眼鹿丸点头，“超声能确认的出血部位在哪儿？”

“后腹膜出血，特别是高位的后腹膜、胰损伤、肾损伤还有腰椎骨折。”被急救室里忙乱却有序的场面吓懵，小樱听到卡卡西的问话条件反射的答了出来。

“好，拍胸部和盆骨的片，没有异常的话，就开始手术。”卡卡西话音刚落，大和就接通了检查科的电话。

“我是急救科的大和，请准备胸腔和骨盆的X光检查。”

03

“瞒着我就过来了？”卡卡西把咖啡递给鸣人，顺便揉乱了他的头发。

“嘿嘿，是不是特别惊喜？”鸣人眯着眼任他搓脑袋，还歪头蹭了下他的手掌心，“我之前想说来着，但你那天加班没回来，然后......”

卡卡西见他说着说着有些不好意思便猜了个七八分，“然后我回来你就忘了和我说了。”

鸣人坐在椅子上，深蓝色的制服套在白色的短袖上面，右边的袖口印着“UZUMAKI NARUTO”的字样，胸口有简写的E.M.S，脖子上挂着的红绳尾端系着的手机放在胸袋里，上面夹着他的ID还有一黑一红两支笔，捧了咖啡罐子笑着抬起头看他。

“医疗直升机不允许任何失误，在有限的时间里用有限的器材，从死亡边缘拯救病人，任何失误都可能会导致病人的死亡，只有能忍耐重压的精神顽强的人和有技术的人才有资格上直升机。”卡卡把喝完的罐子扔进垃圾桶，捏了下他的耳垂，又拍着他的肩膀说道。

“没有能力的人就会被淘汰。”

04

鸣人记了一早上的病历，头晕眼花脚下拌蒜的被鹿丸带进了食堂。

“抓紧时间快吃，下午饿了我可没东西给你吃。”鹿丸拉着人找了位子坐下，把筷子递给他。鸣人看着面前热气腾腾的拉面，双手合十大喊了声我开动了吓得周围用餐的人纷纷看过来，被鹿丸砰的敲了个爆栗才龇牙咧嘴的开吃。

“你来急救中心到底是干嘛来的？”鹿丸问道。

“为了直升机啊，”鸣人挑起一筷子拉面吸进嘴里含糊不清的说，“那你今天上午怎么一点反应都没有，后来接进来的患者你也没有去上手的意思。”

“啊，这个，你就当我是观摩呗，”鸣人不在意的说。

“......”鹿丸放下筷子，“你说你是为了直升机来的，我就信你了，只是你别给那人添麻烦，他是指导医生，你要是犯了大错，会连带他的责任 。”

鸣人吓得停了筷子，睁大眼望着鹿丸，“那我要是不小心出了医疗事故的话？”

“他要被你牵连的，连带责任懂不懂？我们四个谁出了事，他是老师都逃不了。”鹿丸扶额有些头疼的说道，“不过你别太担心，本身你知识也不差，细心点就行了，其他的我会帮你的。”

“那，我吃完就去把剩下的病历背了的说，”鸣人动着筷子道，“这样也能降低点出问题的概率。”

鹿丸点点头，他已经全部都记下来了，鸣人一上午也记了一半多，有他在旁边帮衬暂时应该不会有什么大问题。

佐助和小樱在他们左后方吃饭，听了他俩的对话，小樱有些疑惊讶。

“鸣人，和旗木医生很熟吗？”

05

熟？这个词不太能用来形容旗木卡卡西和漩涡鸣人之间的关系。

准确的来说是，领养与被领养的关系。

卡卡西在鸣人3岁的时候把他带回了家里，尽管他那时候达不到领养的条件，几经波折纲手才办好了领养手续，把人记在了自己名下。

那一年卡卡西17岁。

所以说，领养与被领养的关系也是不对的，

更正了应该是，类似于童养媳？

06

言归正传，鸣人确实是卡卡西养大的。

虽然纲手是名义上的监护人，但其实接送他上下学、参加公开课和运动会，还有入学式卒业式还有学园祭各种各样的活动，都是卡卡西顶着哥哥的名义去参加的。

学业再忙再累，卡卡西一次都没有缺席过。

小六那年，鸣人试图阻止在医院连续加班快一周的卡卡西去参加他的运动会，卡卡西那时候刚下班到家，闻言笑着脱了外套把他抱起来扔进沙发，自己跟着压///上去，蹭着他的鼻尖说，好累啊真的好累啊，需要鸣人的抱抱才能起来。

顾左右而言他，卡卡西的拿手好戏，鸣人不仅屡教不改下次遇到了还会主动掉进去。

卡卡西第二天一大早起来做了便当，把他叫醒，又给自己换了身藏蓝的运动装，带好便当背上包牵着他去了学校。

运动会的两人三足，他俩拿了第一。

一个12岁，一个26岁，比起其他的家庭，他俩年轻了一大截儿，赢得轻松，鸣人笑得合不拢嘴，回家路上吧啦吧啦的和卡卡西说佐助和他爸输给了他气得不理人。

07

鸣人升上初中，卡卡西更忙了，他那会儿正处于疯狂攒资历的阶段，大和是他同校的师弟，比他晚两年进来，听说他家里有个青春期的“儿子”，闹着说休息的时候一定要带出来玩。

然后当天晚上他就见到了个子还不高的鸣人，提着一个保温壶，左晃右晃的躲开护士进了休息室，把汤往桌子上一搁，在卡卡西常睡的那张床上躺下了。

大和看得一愣一愣的也没出声制止，他正想着这个小宝贝是谁家的，是不是迷路了误打误撞才进来了的时候，卡卡西换好备用的衣服推开门也进来了。

看见自己床上躺了个人也不惊讶，擦着头发走到床边摸了摸男孩儿的头发又给掖了被子。

“汤......桌上的，喝......”鸣人困的迷迷糊糊，只感觉到是卡卡西来了，胡乱的交代着话。

卡卡西拍拍被子笑说好，我知道了，快睡吧，鸣人脖子一歪扯被子遮过头顶彻底睡熟了。

大和想，这是“儿子”来了。竟然还带了汤？！

这个操作是放毒！反社会！大半夜的士可忍孰不可忍。

他麻溜儿的下了床，自觉的找了碗搬好凳子坐在了卡卡西身边，讨了一碗喝。

大和常常羡慕的对卡卡西说，有“儿子”可真好啊，我也想要一个，会暖床还给送夜宵！

卡卡西嘲笑他，你关注的只是夜宵吧，大和一脸正气的说，为了值班到半夜送来的夜宵，值得！

卡卡西听他这样回答突然说道，你记得我上周有一天突然有事找你代班吗？

大和不明所以的点头。

那是鸣人的班主任给我打电话说，他在学校对同学施暴。

大和张了嘴愣着反驳，不可能的吧，你肯定在骗我，你要说是打架我还考虑信你半分钟。

打架是双向互殴，但要说施暴，那性质可就变了，完全是鸣人单方面的武力输出。

卡卡西叹了口气说，他刚转进那个班，班里的同学不知道听了些什么，也不知道编排了我什么。他开始忍着不想计较怕给我添麻烦，后来越来越过分就没忍住，下课后拦着人去了小树林，捡了地上的板砖提着领头那个甩到墙上对着头拍。

顿了下他继续说，班主任告诉我，他到的时候鸣人一边拍一边笑着和那人说话，问他有事没有，听话的话一会就过去了，乖把头摆正了。手拿开，不然的话就只能打到手了。你张嘴是不是想喊，可以哦，不过你敢喊我拍得救更重。

吓得班主任都不敢上前去把他俩拽开，眼睁睁看着鸣人也不骂人面上也不显得生气，还安慰那个被打的，直到敲完了手边的砖头，回头看见老师还笑着问好。被拍的男生哭得都快断气了，没敲多久，地上砖头断了五六块。

大和听完半晌讪讪的说，人体头骨的强度远超混凝土等建筑材料，鸣人侧面证明了这个事实。

后来，男生的家长没说要怎样，又有错在先，事情就不了了之了。

所以，天使也是恶魔，只是惯于隐藏而已。

09

今天实习生来卡卡西下直升机第一眼就瞧见了他那头金发，半是惊讶半是好笑，意料之外也在意料之中。鸣人拼死拼活的要当医生，又报了临床医学，要是和他没关系，那这就是个鬼故事了。

所以在实习生里见到他不惊讶，奇怪的是他身边站着的鹿丸。

鸣人小二那年，鹿丸跟着爸爸转学到了鸣人的班上，花了一个月时间，一举挤掉了佐助，成功上位，成了鸣人最好的朋友，没有之一。

他一样的报了医科，卡卡西听鸣人说起过，只是没料到他会选择和鸣人一样来这里实习，这一来至少得是三年，和他怕麻烦的性格大相径庭，不过再想想也没什么好奇怪的。

凡事和漩涡鸣人扯上关系，奈良鹿丸的节能主义是丝毫都发挥不出来，其他时候倒还一贯秉承着他远离麻烦的人生信条。

进了急救室他就更惊讶了，宇智波家的小儿子和他的女朋友也来了，不知道在脑外科的鼬知不知道，他的宝贝弟弟携家眷来了他这里，知道的时候大概会小小的生个气吃个醋，弟控的自我修养。

如他所料，鹿丸属于懒得动型，不过知识和动手能力都很出彩，小樱缺点信心不敢上手但基础扎实，佐助和鸣人是属于觉得人太多了懒得上前型号的。不过鸣人一向是动手能力强于死记硬背，面对病情能够冷静下来处理，观察两天就能见分晓。

10

“70多岁男性，从自己家二楼摔落，触诊结果，血压70，心率120，意识水平E1 V1 M3，”大和迅速的报出患者的生命状态，“当场就进行了插管，有头部外伤和不稳定型骨盆骨折。”

推着担架没走两步，先前打过电话的救护车就到了，“这边我和阿斯玛来，你带着他们去那边。”卡卡西点头带着鸣人佐助跑过去接应呼啸而来的的车。

“两角孝平先生，33岁，盆骨骨折，血压90/56，由于过往的意外事故，导致胸髓损伤，下肢麻痹，是轮椅橄榄球选手，”红跟着卡卡西一行人把担架推到病床边，合力把患者抬到了病床上。

“当场给他装上了盆骨固定器，”佐助一边说着接过输液袋挂在右手边，“是轮椅橄榄球选手，听说是中场休息的时候，坐着轮椅从楼梯上滚了下去。”

卡卡西拿出笔灯看了看瞳孔，“可能撞到了头部，预约一下头部CT。”

他话音刚落，鸣人立即回道，“马上就能进行CT，创伤扫描也准备好了。”

“进行骨盆固定。”阿斯玛边跟患者说着话边动手，电话又滴滴滴的响了起来，卡卡西两步跨上前接了起来，“木叶急救中心。”

“请求医疗直升机援助，新幕张车站前面的总武商场部，有一位50岁左右的男性因腹痛倒地。”卡卡西扭头看了下直升机调控室，CS举起手示意可以起飞。

“我们马上出动。”挂了电话，卡卡西点了鸣人和跟他一起，转身跑向停机坪。

“50岁男性，已经休克了。”担架一进急救室，鸣人慌张的开口，满脸急切。

“是主动脉瘤。”卡卡西补充道，“先做超声。”

卡卡西看着显示屏，手里的探头在病人腹部移动，“有疝气，先开胸做阻断。”

男人收了探头到架子边上去戴无菌手套，穿上无菌服，戴上帽子和口罩，接过红递过来的碘伏倒在病人的胸口撒开，无纺布也随之铺好。

“手术刀。”

“给。”

卡卡西按着病人裸露出来的腹部，干脆利落的下刀切开了腹腔。

11

“刚刚预约了脑外的宇智波医生，鸣人你和我一起去。”卡卡西挂掉电话，招呼鸣人一起出去。

“后天你就当班直升机医生了，”卡卡西揉了下鸣人的头，眼见鸣人有些紧张和害怕，“别担心，我和你一起去。”

鸣人才放松了些，他深呼吸一口气精神的说，“我会加油的！”

卡卡西眯眼笑点头说好，他俩到小会议室的时候，脑外的宇智波鼬已经在了，他立在屏幕前细细的端详着CT片。

“14年前发生胸髓损伤的时候，他的颅骨也一起骨折了。”鼬点了点片上的位置接着说，“当时的骨折线横穿了上矢状窦。”

“的确可以看到一些细微的出血，”卡卡西皱了眉头也指了下，“不过光凭这些就怀疑上矢状窦出血，是不是有些多虑了？”

鸣人站在后面，认真的看着他俩讨论，脸上的表情轮着变，最后似懂非懂的在他俩结束对话的时候点了点头，鼬注意到他，头偏了几分看向他。

“佐助，怎么样？”像是斟酌了下的话语。

“还是老样子耍酷咯，”鸣人撇撇嘴说，“鼬哥你又不是不知道他，整天就没几个表情的装酷，昨天他还秀了一把环状甲状韧带切开呢。”

鼬听他这样一边抱怨一边夸，走过去戳了戳他的额头，鸣人接着说,“我也会的说，被他抢先了一步，切！”

卡卡西满脸无奈，刚想上前兜里的电话就响了。

“怎么了？”

“旗木医生，两角先生失去意识了。”鹿丸在一片器械的警示声里说道。

“我马上来。”卡卡西挂了电话，“患者昏迷了，鼬你和我们一起过去。”

12

“五分钟前突然昏迷，血氧饱和度不断下降。”鹿丸见三人从门口掠进来，停下了用喊病人的名字检测他的意识，卡卡西拿过护士推过来的呼吸气囊安在患者的脸上，调节他的换气节奏。

鼬拿出笔灯掰开眼皮照了瞳孔，“瞳孔大小不等，可能是脑出血，”他说着走到旁边拿无菌手套，“如果出血原因是刚才说的，那可能就没法止血了。”

卡卡西微顿了手，“即便如此也只能开颅，给他插管，送去手术室。”

“给他开颅，上矢状窦上方的部位不要动，把硬脑膜剥离，”

鸣人听话的拿来喉镜，掰开病人的嘴，看到声门后，将导管经口腔插入气管内，动作迅速漂亮，护士准备好了担架迅速的把患者送进了准备好的手术室，卡卡西三人跟在后面去做术前准备。

“怎么会脑出血，不是只是骨盆骨折吗？”阿斯玛随后进入手术室，带着鹿丸和佐助，佐助看了眼一心一意做手术的鼬，默默的站到了他的右边当助手。

“十四年前的事故造成的，当时勉强愈合的上矢状窦，这回受到骨盆骨折的冲击又剥离了，”卡卡西答道。

“当时只能说是幸运，受伤部位自我填补。”鼬动着手补充道。

“但是如果是上矢状窦的话......”阿斯玛的话说到这里就停了，鹿丸在他身后

皱起了眉，接过了话头。

“只要一出血，就几乎没可能止得住。”话毕，一众人脸色都不是很好，尤其是鸣人，他是他第一次这么近距离的接触到手术台上即将逝去的生命。

“血压正在下降。”红的声音急促的响起，鸣人唰的扭过头看滴滴作响的机器，预警的红色数字迅速的往下跳，红得赤目红得碍眼红得可怕。

“不行，血还是止不住。”卡卡西缝合着伤口说道。

鼬沉默片刻，“放弃前半部分大脑。”

话音一落，实习生三个都愣在了原地。

“蚊式钳。”

13

“难受了？”卡卡西坐在鸣人身边写病历，看他一脸的失落，不由得出声问道。

鸣人听见他的声音回过神来，哽着嗓子嗯了一声当做回答，卡卡西叹口气，把他拉起来，“走，我们去买点宵夜。”

卡卡西打开热乎乎的咖啡罐子递给鸣人，舒了口气在他身边坐下。

“两角先生是在比赛中途被送过来的。”

“嗯。”

“橄榄球来着。”

“嗯。”

“听说他还是他们队里的王牌选手，拿过好几次全日本的金牌，残奥会也有。”

“嗯。”

“但是......”说到这儿，鸣人的声音开始抖，他稳了又稳才没让自己哭出来，转头把脑袋顶在卡卡西的肩上。

卡卡西的手从后面伸过去使劲儿，揽过鸣人的腰把人抱了过来坐在腿上，顺手接过了他手里一点没喝还冒着热气的咖啡，放在了桌上。

刚买好了夜宵，他本想带着鸣人去走廊坐会儿安慰一下他，转弯的时候还是和他来了休息室。

他俩一进来，鸣人熟门熟路的脱了鞋晃着脚坐到了卡卡西常年休息的床边，这会儿被抱过来两脚自动的在他身后合拢，圈紧了卡卡西的腰。两手交叉抱着卡卡西紧实的后背，头靠在他的胸前，一句话也说不出来。

卡卡西把他拢在了胳膊里，温热的手掌上下抚摸着鸣人的背心，下巴蹭了蹭他的发心又低下头亲了下他的耳朵尖，收紧了整个怀抱，把他牢牢的锁在了胸前。

“鸣人，”卡卡西良久开口，鸣人动了动环在卡卡西腰上的脚，轻轻的嗯了声。

“纲手部长之前告诉过我，他说小孩子容易受伤但伤也好得快，这是因为反复受伤，能了解疼痛，这样也就能理解他人的痛苦，所以多受一些治得好的伤，也没关系。”卡卡说到这里顿了下，抬起手拍了拍鸣人的背，把人抱得更往上了点。

“所以，你要像小时候一样，渐渐的习惯这里的残酷现实，习惯患者的死亡，习惯自己的无能无力，你要明白，”卡卡西把鸣人的脑袋从肩窝里挖出来，掌着他的头看着他的眼睛说，“我们是医生，不是神。”

“急救的世界里，没有奇迹发生。”

14

十八年前，卡卡西被埋在新开通的隧道里的时候就懂得了这个道理。

和他一起的还有鸣人的父母，在千钧一发之际他们护住了一路上素昧平生沉默寡言的少年，卡卡西医院醒来的时候，随身的物品里多了一样不属于他的东西，一个小小的礼盒，扎着很漂亮的蝴蝶结。

他护着胳膊艰难的拿过袋子，上面写着几个很漂亮的字。

ナルト，お诞生日おめでとう。

卡卡西看清那几个字的时候，他呼吸一滞眼睛通红的噙着眼泪，右手抖得不成样子，盒子啪的摔在了被单上，护士在一旁关注的问他是不是哪里疼，他捂着脸摇头，哽着嗓子说不出话。

纲手正好过来，拾起盒子打开发现是一只做工精良的小狐狸挂件，她深呼吸一口落下泪来，“小兔崽子的生日礼物啊......”

“鸣人......”卡卡西放下手哑声问。

“嗯？”纲手上前来，看了看他胳膊的情况。

“那个，能让我给他的吗？”卡卡西指着她刚刚放进口袋里的小狐狸说。

纲手沉默了半晌摸出了挂件，珍而重之放进了他摊开的手心，“他现在在自来也那里，等你出院了我带你过去。”

“好。”卡卡西紧紧攥着手心，垂眼答应道。

15

他求了自来也和纲手半个月，才让他们松口，让他抚养照顾刚满三岁的鸣人。卡卡西今天都还能清晰的记起他抱着鸣人回家的那条路上的光景，行色匆匆的人们、吆喝叫卖的小贩、街头驻足的小情侣，还有凉凉的风吹在鸣人身上，他笑着躲起来的脸。

卡卡西刚打开门，鸣人兴奋的冲进了他的卧室，跳上床打滚，从左边滚到右边，从床头滚到床尾，再滚进了卡卡西敞开的怀里，他抱着卡卡西的肩膀，奶声奶气的喊他“卡卡西哥哥”。

在他做饭的时候，鸣人风一样的刮过了屋里的每一个角落，摸出了相册趴在桌边看，突然啊的一声叫出来，吓得卡卡西丢下刀跑过来问他怎么了。

鸣人伸出胖乎乎的小手指着一张照片嘿嘿的笑，卡卡西不明所以的看过去，发现是他五岁时候的照片，小脸酷酷的对着镜头，鸣人继续往后翻，看到是他就兴奋的直拍手。

卡卡西的心一下子变得好柔软，他把小小的鸣人抱在怀里，狠狠的蹭了蹭他的发顶，逗得小孩儿缩在他的胸口咯咯的笑个不停。

16

卡卡西亲眼看着鸣人在他怀里一点点长大，迎着风从膝盖长到他的肩膀。

刚一起住的时候，因为年纪太小又怕他不适应环境，所以一直一起睡，后来大了点，卡卡西让他换到隔壁住，房间都收拾好了，他摇头就是不愿意，说是习惯了。

卡卡西笑着说，那你搬到隔壁住，也很快就能习惯了啊。

鸣人扁扁嘴，特别不开心的说，平时你都老不在家了，还不让我睡你的床。

卡卡西见不得他委屈，更何况本不是个大事，答应也就答应了。

于是，布置好的房间给拆了，换成了书房，新买好的家具退不了的都拿到二手市场卖了换成了书架子。

半夜回家的卡卡西，常常是蹑手蹑脚的去洗好澡，回来刚掀开被子躺下，一个睡得迷迷糊糊的小火球就会滚进怀里，手脚并用的扒在他身上砸吧砸吧嘴继续睡。

鸣人读高中的时候，有一次他请了半天假去开家长会，鸣人知道后特别不开心的抱着他的胳膊说不来也可以啊，反正我学得也不错，还有鹿丸帮我。

喋喋不休的说了好一会儿也不见停，卡卡西无奈的拍他的头让他安静，班主任说什么他都要听不清了，鸣人才不情不愿的歇了火。

听到班里的女孩子讨论卡卡西真的太帅了，这种类型的大叔真的是太招人喜欢了之类的，鸣人的眼睛像是探照头一样狠狠的扫过去，护崽一样的把卡卡西抱得更紧，家长会结束后一刻也不停的把人拖走了，生怕突然蹦出来一个女孩子就抢走了人。

17

鸣人十八岁生日的时候，卡卡西把那只小狐狸亲手交给了他，并告诉了他当年的那场事故。他俩坐在关了灯的客厅里，暖暖的烛光映着彼此的脸庞，跳动着的灯火快烧到末端的时候，鸣人才终于开口。

他说，一定很辛苦吧，卡卡西哥哥。

这是他上初中以来第一次叫他卡卡西哥哥，还是在这种情况下，鸣人绕过桌子走到他身边，第一次像个大人一样抱住了卡卡西。

“没关系，我一直一直都很幸福的说，”鸣人这样说道，“因为有你在。”

他顿了一下继续说，“所以，你要一辈子都这样和我在一起。”

卡卡西想我刚刚是不是错过了接话的最佳时期？现在这个话已经明显不用我接了，还有我是不是被这个刚满十八岁的小鬼告白了？

鸣人成年了他做点什么确实是不犯法了，但纲手和自来也怕不会轻饶了他，只怕是事情传到纲手耳朵里，第二天就能杀到急救室把他抓走非要问出个四五六来。

“儿子”养成了对象，不知道的还以为你养的是童养媳。

封建残余思想要不得，歪风邪气的萌芽要按死在被窝里。

18

卡卡西左支右绌的撑了三个月，在鸣人明撩暗骚下，溃不成军，身体先于理智投降，竖起了白旗。

期间他做了诸多努力，躲在医院不回去鸣人就会提着夜宵爬上床睡得肚皮翻出来；回家分床睡第二天醒来，怀里准有个热乎乎的毛孩儿；去大和家蹭睡就会被鸣人以各种办法骗回去，发烧了烫伤了喘不上气了摔了腿折了手过敏了，卡卡西的理智告诉他都是假的，全是鸣人编的胡话只是为了骗他回去，情感上他已经迈着腿跑到了家门口。

他妥协的那天鸣人笑得一脸狡黠，伸了手顺着他脸的轮廓，从眉骨摸到鼻梁，从鼻尖落到他的唇瓣，又滑到他滚动的喉结，最后停在他半闭着的左眼上。

那年事故给卡卡西带来了鸣人，还留下了眼上的这条伤疤。因为位置的原因，也没办法做祛疤的手术，愈合的时候卡卡西用了祛疤药膏，伤痕浅了不少。好了之后，卡卡西平日里出门带上了装饰用的眼镜，不盯着看也不显眼，在家里他鼻子就落得轻松自在了。

从小到大，鸣人爬在他身上问过无数遍怎么伤的，卡卡西总是含混其词，现在知道了鸣人却总心疼他，这么多年卡卡西照顾着他，心理得多难受多自责。

他曾经可能缺了什么，但卡卡西已经把空白全部填满了，他什么也不差什么也不少，仅仅一个人就装满了他的整个世界。

19

卡卡西被肩膀上突然砸下来的重量从回忆里惊醒，垂眼一看是鸣人靠着他已经睡熟的侧脸。

“果然是你啊，鸣人。”卡卡西说着把人从身上抱下来，动作极轻极缓的放到床上，他俯身亲了下鸣人的额头，给他盖好被子，提着没吃的宵夜出去了。

“睡着了？”他甫一踏出门口，等在一边墙上的大和问道。

“嗯。”卡卡西穿过办公室，到了廊桥。这一段走廊连接两栋楼，两面都是玻璃，白天可以看到往来匆匆的医护人员，吵吵闹闹，晚上安静下来，突然觉得有些不适应。

“我看鸣人好像有点难过？”大和跟在他后面过来，从袋子里掏出一个饭团拆开边吃边说。

“他不是难过，他是不平。”卡卡西叹着气说，“他觉得两角先生好不容易从突然残疾的噩梦中站起来，并找到了为之奉献自己余生全部热情的事业，却还是因为当年的事故被夺去生命。”

“他的队友依赖他，即使他这几年已不如前些年的光芒万丈，却依旧是王牌，支撑着整个团队。”

“他为他不甘心。”

20

“唔......”鸣人伸了个懒腰从休息室出来，迎面遇到了来上班的佐助和小樱，看见他从里面出来还有些惊讶，鸣人懒洋洋的蹭到做准备的卡卡西身边，被无奈笑着的卡卡西弹了下额头。

“那边的早餐，去吃了先。”

鹿丸一脸平静的从鸣人身边路过，还顺手给他放了瓶酸奶在桌上。

开了早会，阿斯玛带着鹿丸，卡卡西带着鸣人，分别从ICU、HCU开始查房，刚出了门口，急救的电话就响了起来。

“木叶急救中心。”

“南总机动车道发生多辆汽车相撞事故，死伤者不明，详细情况还不清楚。”

“明白，详情了解后请马上通知我们。”大和挂了电话，对着匆匆赶来的众人说，“猿飞医生，奈良医生你们先过去。”

“好。”当班直升机的阿斯玛和鹿丸，提着急救包冲了出去。

“Doctor heli,engine start.”

“高速公路汽车相撞，需要的医生应该不少，”大和正说着电话就又响了起来。

“隧道里有烟冒出，受伤者超过50人？”

“纲手医生和小樱做好接收的准备，情况紧急，这边要继续派医生过去，旗木医生你带着鸣人快点去。”急救室忙得团团转，鸣人和卡卡西背上急救包几个大步跑了出去。

“我是急救科的纲手，大规模事故发生后，各科请做好接收病人的准备。”

纲手挂了电话，正好看到鸣人跑过停机坪，直升机桨叶刮起的风吹起了他的衣角，他绕到另一边踮脚小跳起来滑进座位。卡卡西坐在鸣人旁边看他麻利的戴上耳机，然后有些紧张的转过头来看着他，第一次去现场急救就遇到大型事故，卡卡西了然的把他刚戴好的耳机摘下来，笑着掐了下他的脸再揉乱了他的头发，鸣人跟着也笑了起来。

卡卡西想，他护着长大的小孩儿，终将在某天成为别人的英雄，不过没关系，英雄总是会回家的。

因为从我见到你的那一刻起，代码 code blue。

End.

见到你的时候，毫无预兆的坠向你，全身心的无法控制自己爱上你，code blue，紧急救命，最终如鲸向海，义无反顾。


End file.
